


Remember to Tip the Tender

by LanadelBeyoncePuncher



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: I don't know, M/M, Pre-Black City Corypheus, in which Corypheus is called Sethius, spoilers for his name?, surprisingly it's not crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanadelBeyoncePuncher/pseuds/LanadelBeyoncePuncher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sethius gets drunk and he's an asshole to the bartender trying to serve customers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember to Tip the Tender

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing, let's make that clear. Prompt sent to me by my friend who wanted Bull/Corypheus and I, somehow, delivered.

She’s not here, of course, she wouldn’t be here when it was his only night off from work with an actual paycheck divvied into bills for spending instead of saving. Sethius Amladaris was someone everyone and their mothers avoided. Besides having an extremely bad temper and superiority complex, the man couldn’t seem to hold a steady job no matter where he went. He had worked for the ‘Conclave Justinina’ conglomerate before they fired him for trying to expose the leader as a dangerous mole who was selling out her people to other competitors. Next came Redcliff’s pharmaceutical and magical company in which Sethius attempted to procure a large amount of stock in, according to their rising prices and promise for future endeavors. But then, just as everything seemed going fine, the mage’s company crashed and wiped out a good portion of the man’s investments. He was left to the Templar’s Initiatives who only took the poor man in out of pity, assigning him to paperwork and janitorial duties behind the scenes of the whole place.

Sethius wasn’t about to quit, though. He was a persistent man, if not lacking most qualities which would make him a hospitable human being. Soon, the templars would see what they had been suppressing all this time. A god! A man far above the rest! He was-!

“Sir, I’m going to need you to stop shouting,” someone said, breaking Sethius out of his stupefied rant about the unfairness of his job. The man blinked, turning to the large, Qunari bartender who was currently cleaning glasses and watching Sethius with only one eye. His other was covered by an eyepatch, no doubt from some freak accident.

“Or what? You gonna kick a payin’ patron out?” The drunken man slurred as he looked down at one of the many shot glasses littering the space before him.

“I will, Sir, if you keep talking shit about everything and everyone,” He countered with a stern glare. “This is a bar, not your diary. If you want to spill your problems to the world, go do it somewhere else.”

At that, Sethius snickered and tilted his head to the side, grinning as though he had caught the working man in an act far worse than scolding a paying customer. “Rather rude, coming from a mistake."

"You think I haven't heard worse before?" The bartender, Bull as his name tag read, snapped back.

"I think you're being a bastard." The man snickered as he leaned in closer to the bristling Qunari with a twenty dollar bill between his fingers. "Why don't you show me a little sweeter side for a little more money?"

Bull narrowed his eyes at the drunken bastard, leaning a little closer as the smell of whiskey flooded his nostrils. He was a crafty one, someone who knew how to manipulate and bend those around him for his own selfish goals. Well, two could play at that game. With a heavy hand, the Qunari bartender grabbed Sethius by the back of his drunken head and pulled him into a bruising kiss. It wasn't sweet, by all means, but Bull didn't seem interested in letting go as he slipped his tongue between the bastard's lips and made sure to suck real hard for a good, long minute. Everything was wet and hot, burning like whiskey as Bull finally pulled back for the man to catch his breath. Sethius gasped, his whole face a heavy scarlet as the twenty was plucked from between his fingers, leaving only the trembling and now silent man at the counter.

"Thanks for the tip," Bull laughed as he stuffed the crumpled up twenty into his apron pocket. "Now, get the fuck out of my bar."


End file.
